Dark hearts and whips
by KnightSaberRage
Summary: This has spoilers or eventually willif you haven’t played the game yet, It is Actually Shadow heart convent. This is about what happens if Veronica puts Karin in the electric chair. Heh warning, this is girlgirl relationship.


Veronica let loose that hideous laugh as she strapped Karin into her leather bonds. True, she wanted to take the pessimistic Yuri first. But she had hurt him enough and decided he would need a break before what was about to come next. Indeed, she wanted him fully rested to receive his treatment. No one could say she wasn't without a heart.

That, plus this little red haired wench had been looking at her idly all throughout her boasting. Her captive began to stir and moan slightly. A small charge ran up her spine, soon she would be showing this little tramp the pleasure of pain. Just the thought of her screaming in agony drew forth a desirable imaginary taste upon her lips that she licked delicately with her tongue.

She absently brushed a strand of red hair a strand of red hair away from Karin's face and let it twine like lace through her fingers. Her hair was amazingly soft unlike the course rough look it portrayed with the way she wore it up. It was up surd to keep such a precious gift tied up.

Karin's eyes slit open, however she did not seem to register anything that was going on. "Maybe I overdosed her with the perfume", Veronica said to herself leaning over impatiently to check her pupils. No, the effects were wearing off quickly, but god she had the most beautiful eyes. Like a tigers deadly gaze set in sapphires. Realization was swiftly filling those liquid pools.

Tearing away from their depths and standing up, Veronica said "Wake up now. Your Queen has use of her little slave" loud enough to rise her captive. Karin "Ahhhhh it hurts". Veronica giggles "Yes, unlike Lucia's oils, mine give more of a kick". It was true, when attending school she had always used vicious ingredients then her fellow students.

Karin "Why are you doing this?" Veronica's hand glides to a counsel, directly over a plump red button as she said "I am going to show you the true pleasures of pain. You should consider yourself lucky. After a while you will come to enjoy it". Before she is able to press the button, Karin is able to mutter a comment "Not as much as you" then a massive amount of electricity pumped through her body.

Veronica listens intently to the sweet sound of her victim's cries like a kitten given pure quality milk. The power is cut and the Sadistic villain asks intriguingly "How did you like that? Hmmmm what's that you want more", however she was unprepared for Karin's "Not bad". She stood slightly surprised and oddly more enthusiastic then usual. Karin's head hung heavily downwards as she spoke "Now how bout we switch. You be the helpless one getting electrocuted and let me hold the whip and be the Electrie.". Veronica laughed, deciding this girl might be worth it to have some fun with. The though of punishing her for the use of her bad grammer rested tantilisingly close with the image of a paddle and chains.

She stood back directly in front of her and rested Karin's head in her hand. The girls breathing was calm and steady, indeed it was like nothing had happened, she could go at this for a good bit of time before blacking out. "What, can't you take the pain also? Or are you a co…..", Veronica snapped her whip, cracking it upon the switch then grabbed the restraints and felt the volts flow effortlessly through her "Nothing scares me".

Karin looked up at her "and what about shock you?" Veronica grinned, this lass was a real jem. "Of course not" the instant the words left her Karin leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to those of her captor's. She yelped at the sharp soft sensation pulsing in her mouth and quickly leapt back. The red head smiles "All I need now is to find what scares you".

There was a crack of the whip as the machine's engines died. There was a discomforting silence that filled the room as Karin felt the intense stare of veronica, she was expecting any moment for the arrogant cocky women to throw her head back and laugh, but she did not. The women had not only succeeded in shocking veronica.

She crossed the short distance that now separated them and caught Karin in a deep passionate kiss. Her lips still tingled from the aftershock and it only cause her to press harder until the young woman parted her lips and let her taste her fill. And she did. Slowly she worked her way to the soft napple of her neck, nipping tenitivly along the way, the alluring small sounds her prey was making giving her another aggressive charge. However, this was mere child's play, Karin wouldn't be able to take what Veronica could dish. Though the longer she lingered, the more she wished she could.

Her mind drifted to the Elegant Russian dagger set Nicoli had given her for a present earlier on in their employment. They could finally have a useful purpose. The image pf Karin portrayed as a sacrificial goddess with blood crawling down her skin pushed her to sink her canine fangs and penetrate the flesh. Karin did not object, did not rebel, did not resist, but leaned only a little to give her more room. To say veronica only sampled would be an understatement, she drank relentlessly, tasting her victim's pain, joy, hate, ambition, rage, until she was finished and licked away the crimson droplets eagerly. Her blood was like wild fire and spice mixed together. Delicious, addictive, foreign.

She drew Karin back into another powerful kiss, letting her taste the blood and then she backed away. It was almost like a cold smack in the face. Karin made a low sound, like growl with a whine displaying her sudden displeasure. The girl was good, Veronica had to give her points. She had almost been all to willing to make the fatal error of realizing her to have a more thrall playing field, but that might be exactly what she wanted. A chance to escape, to attack. Could she really afford to risk their mission just for a go with a dame?

(to be continued in part 2)


End file.
